Taken By a Killer
by Helperwithstories-Twinerd1243
Summary: 15 year old Isabella Swan was taken by a man who killed her Father. 19 year old Edward Masen Fell in love with her a young girl who stole his heart at age 10. Will Bella fall for her captor? Would Edward ever let her go? HEY GUYS I'M TAKING BACK MY STORY! I'VE CHANGED A FEW THINGS SO HOPE YOU LIKE IT! POSSESSIVE/DARKWARD
1. PRO

**Taken by a Killer**

**Prologue**

Prologue

"Breaking news! Chief Swan was murdered last night in his own home. His fifteen year-old daughter, Isabella Swan, was pronounced missing or taken by the killer. We have a recording of a police call that has Isabella's last words to anyone. What you're about to hear might be shocking."

_Recording-_

_"911, what's your Emergency?"_

_"My name's Isabella 's in my house, please help me!"_

_"Okay sweetie, calm down, I have a police cruiser on the way. Can you hide yourself away?"_

_"Yes I'm under my bed! He-he killed my daddy!"_

_"It will be okay honey, help will be there shortly, just stay calm."_

_"Please hurry! I-he's in my room."_

_"Stay quiet sweetie, we're almost there."_

_"NOOO! AHHHH! HELP ME!"_

_"Honey? ISABELLA! Are you there! We're at your house..Hello?"_

_[SOUND OF A THUD]_

_"Shh...Isabella, Eddie's here."_

_End of recording_

"Witnesses say to have seen a Silver Volvo parked outside the Swan's house all day yesterday and had seen a man inside. The license plate is 176EC. Most Authorities say this was the work of none other than 19 year-old Edward Masen, the same guy who had killed Tanya Denali and Michael Newton, last month. Here's a picture now. If you have seen this man or car anywhere then you are to notify the police at once. Also, keep a look out for Isabella Swan, awards are up for whoever finds her and brings her back safely to her mother and step-father. This is Gracie Grey with CNN news. And remember -DO NOT confront Edward Masen for he is said to be highly dangerous."

The television switched off.

A low chuckle filled the dark apartment room.

A man was sitting on an old bed that looked to have seen better days, looking at the now blank TV. A creepy smile played across his lips as he looked down at the sleeping girl curled up to his side, her head lying on his lap. He reached down and moved a strand of brown hair from her face.

"My, my, Isabella, we have lots of things to do. Thank God we have forever to do it."

The sleeping girl mumbled in her sleep, turning away from the older man.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Taken By a Killer**_: _**Chapter One**_

Edward looked down at his lovely angel, admiring how beautiful she was even for a fifteen year old. And for that reason, Edward took very kindly towards the young girl.

It was about four years ago, when Edward first came to Forks, he was at the police station waiting for his parents to come and bail him out. He had a bad reputation at Forks High School because of his constant tardiness and absence and anger issues. He had no friends and was named the school's bully. He always picked fights and won every time. Edward Masen was not the fifteen year old you would messed with.

**Flashback**

"Edward Masen, please come here," a police officer called.

Edward looked up from his magazine, glaring at the cop before dropping it and standing. He walked over to the cop, growling as he took a hold of his arm. "Get off will ya?!"

The officer narrowed his eyes, ignoring his comment and proceeded to escort Edward to a small room. A table was set in the middle of the room with two chairs, obviously for the interrogation. A large mirror was on the right wall, proving that someone would be watching the questioning.

Edward smirked, ready for whatever they got.

The officer placed Edward in one of the seats before taking his leave. Not before long another officer came in, but this one was the Chief.

Charlie Swan.

Charlie had a hard look on his face as he came to stand by the table, throwing a manila folder in front of Edward.

He stared at it then looked up at the sheriff, with a look that said, 'It's a folder, and?'

"Open it."

"Why?" Edward questioned, leaning forward so that his elbows were resting on the cold table.

Chief Swan rolled his eyes. "Listen here boy, don't you dare get all smart ass on me. Now open the damn folder and tell me what your see."

Edward glared at the folder before flipping it open. He stared at the young red head that had scrapes and bruises all over her face and arms.

"Who the hell is this chick?" His question was hard to believe.

"Mr. Masen, you say you've never seen this girl in your life and yet she knows for sure you were the one who raped her last Friday night."

Edward scoffed leaning back in his chair. "I've never touched her; she's lying so whatever she says 'for sure' it didn't go down like that."

"Oh so you do know who this girl is, why don't you tell me exactly what went 'down' that night." Charlie suggested taking a seat as well.

"Well-"

Suddenly the door to the interrogation room flew open, in came a young girl running toward Charlie.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the little girl squealed, slamming into Charlie hugging him tightly with a gigantic smile on her face.

"Sorry Chief, we couldn't stop her," a police women said, coming in the door as well.

"It's fine, I'll handle it," Charlie told her. "What's up, baby girl? I thought I told you to stay in my office." Charlie asked pulling her up on his lap.

"Jessica called and asked me if I could sleep over at her house tonight...CAN I DADDY PRETTY PLEASE?"

"That's fine but next time you need to wait until I am done working, okay?"

"Okay thank you daddy, I love you!" the little girl exclaimed, kissing the sheriff on the cheek.

Edward cleared his throat; both Charlie and the girl looked up. Dark brown chocolate eyes looked up at Edward with such innocence that he couldn't help but stare. The little girl was beautiful! Unbelievable beauty graced this young creature as if she weren't even mortal, as if her parents were a God or Goddess. Gorgeous brown hair filled the top of her head, flowing down her back like a glorious river. Her skin was creamy pale, coating her body like the finest white cream. Even though she looked to only be at the age of ten, her body and face seemed to memorize Edward, making him want to know more about this little angel.

"Who's this?" Edward found himself asking.

"Nobody-" Charlie started to say angrily when Bella interrupted.

"I'm Isabella Swan daughter of Charlie swan and Renée, I'm ten, going to be eleven in September, and tonight I'm going over to Jessica Stanley's house, she's turning twelve!" her voice was loud, but adorable.

"Bella!" Charlie scolded, covering her mouth. "Don't go telling everyone about your business! Especially when I have a crimi-client here."

Isabella.

That was a wonderful name.

Bella.

An even better name.

But Isabella was what Edward wanted to call her.

Edward watched as Isabella's eyes widen as she stared at him. "Ooooh!" She hopped off Charlie's lap and ran over to him before her father could even stop her.

She was a fast little thing.

"What's your name?" she said with authority that was just so adorable.

Edward had to stop himself from laughing as he watched his Isabella cross her arms over her chest and give him a hard stare. "Edward, nice to meet you ma'am," he said, holding out his hand.

"I don't want your hand little boy, I want to know what you did!" She pointed a finger at him.

He looked down at her with amusement in his eyes. "What if I don't want to tell you?"

Charlie sat back, enjoying the show with a smirk on his face.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to shoot you!" That made Charlie burst out laughing.

Edward, resisting a smile, leaned forward so that his face was inches away from her. He gave her the looked that would send any child running for their mommy. But Bella mirrored his face, not once backing down.

He had found his new best friend.

"Shoot me all you want sweetheart, I'm never going to speak." Edward then leaned back with a smug grin on his face.

Bella suddenly slammed her fist on the table, causing everyone to jump at the sudden noise. She moved so she was right in his face. "Why can't you admit that you are the one who stole the cookies from the cookie jar!"

Edward couldn't hold it anymore. A big gust of laughter filled the room, Bella had to stand back and hold her ears. When he finally calmed down, he couldn't resist saying the words: "Who me?"

"Yes you."

"Couldn't be."

"Then who?"

Edward smiled. "You are a very cute little girl Ms. Isabella."

Bella giggle and blushed brightly. "Why thank you Mr. Edward."

The sheriff took this opportunity to interrupted; feeling a bit too uncomfortable that's his little girl was getting along with a disgusting hormonal teen.

"Err-Bella why don't you let Ms. Judith take you home to get your things, and then take you over to Jessica's."

Bella groaned. "Now? But I'm making a new friend!"

Edward smiled to himself.

"Yes Isabella, right now! And Edward here is not a friend you should be making." Charlie glared at Edward as he said this.

Little did Charlie know how much the younger boy hated him.

Taking HIS Isabella away would be the biggest mistake anybody could ever make.

Edward could do nothing as he watched his angel leave out the door.

**End of Flash Back**

The memory of what happened afterwards still angered him to this day. Charlie Swan had accused him of rape and sent him off to juvenile, where he spent the next two years planning his escape and taking of Isabella Swan.

When he finally did escape, he was 17. He came to Forks under the name of Anthony Edwards, a young mechanic that worked at the La Push Garage for about two years. That didn't last long after he killed two ignorant teens for harassing his Isabella.

Michael Newton and Tanya Denali.

The two biggest brats of Fork's High School.

They had picked on Bella since the beginning of eighth grade, and once he found out that the pair had made Bella cry one time at Jessica's birthday party, he swore they would go first.

Then her father.

Oh how he hated the man, and enjoyed every fucking minute he drove the large butcher knife into the old man's lifeless body. His poor Isabella had to see the killing, making it harder to take her then he thought. He hated to see her cry, scream, and turn away from him. But the deed had to be done if they wanted to be together.

Edward sighed, lifting his Isabella up to take her to the other bed. He had to settle for a crappy motel room that was cheap enough to use till tomorrow. Then he will pack Isabella and the little things he had and leave the state. He'd probably have to change his looks, and maybe Isabella's.

Which he also dreaded.

It would kill him if she ever changed the color of her hair. Maybe a little cut? He could force her to wear contacts, a green color maybe.

But only when they were out in the public.

Her doe eyes were too pretty to cover up all the time. Maybe he should buy a wig? No-they were too damn expensive.

'I should go rob a bank or something.' Edward thought, thinking about the two hundred dollars he only had in his pocket.

Edward gently placed Isabella down on the squeaky mattress. He decided it would make too much noise for him to slide in beside her, so he took the couch.

Edward made sure all the doors and windows were locked, all sharp objects put away just in case his sweet angel awoke before he did.

We have a lot to get done tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Taken By a Killer**_: _**Chapter Two**_

It was about 9:30 a.m.

Check out was in an hour and half, and Edward was only just waking up. He was sleeping on one of the queen size beds. His face buried deep into the old pillow, making him grimace in displeasure. Rolling onto his back, Edward stretched and groaned, his muscles aching from not moving for a long period of time. It took him awhile to take in his surroundings. The sun was shining through the window, lighting up the whole room. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before he sat up, trying to rub the sleep out of them.

Edward suddenly snapped open his eyes, taking notice of the young girl standing by the motel room door with her hand on the handle. Her eyes were wide with fear, like a deer caught in headlights, her hand twitched and before Edward could jump from the bed, his angel had already swung the door open and was now running down the trashy hall screaming at the top of her lungs.

"God damn it!" Edward cursed, grabbing his pocket gun before dashing on after her. She had just turned the hall when she ran into a cleaning lady. The old Hispanic lady was shocked to see her, speaking Spanish; she said a few things under her breath.

"Please!" Bella shouted, rushing to grab the lady's arm. "You need to help me! I was kidnapped by a man! He's coming now! Please help me!"

The older lady looked frightened, speaking in Spanish too fast for Bella to catch any words she would know. The lady tried pulling away from her, trying to tell her to go back to her room. "Please! You don't understand me do you? és?"

The lady shook her head no, stepping away from Bella to speak more Spanish.

Suddenly a deep voice caught both of the girls attention. "Disculpe." (Excuse me.)

Bella turned her head and gave a yelp, trying to making a run for it. But the only exit she could see was being blocked by the very man she was running from. Edward easily grabbed her, bringing her to his side so he could whisper fiercely into her ear. " along or I will kill her."

Bella gulped but nodded, not wanting to bring anymore harm to anyone else. Edward smirked, looking up at the frightened lady. In perfect Spanish, he purred out the words, giving her a charming look. "Mis disculpas, mi hermana aquí estaba molesto después de que ella se enteró que tuvimos que compartir una habitación." (My apologies, my sister here was upset after she found out we had to share a room.)

The lady laughed, replying about how her and her brother would fight about the same thing. She dismissed them and went back to her cleaning. Bella shook her head, not believing that the woman would just ignore her frantic glances and words. Edward gripped Bella's arm, dragging her back to the room where he shut the door and locked the deadbolt. He released Bella who in returned glared back at him before she made her way to sit back on the creaky bed.

Edward was livid, he could feel the anger inside him start to rumble. He was upset that she would run, but he didn't really expect her to sit peacefully on the bed and wait till he woke up. He paced the room, pinching the bridge of his nose until he calmed down. He didn't want to scare her anymore than what she already was.

Bella watched as the strange man paced, she was scared at what he might do to her, but so far she knew he hadn't raped her or hurt her. But how long will it be till he did?

"Who are you?" Bella decided to ask, trying to break the silence.

Edward stopped in his tracks, turning to stare at her. "You don't remember me?"

Bella was shocked, had she seen this man before in her life? Would she be friends with a killer? Bella looked him up and down, taking in all his features. But no matter how hard she had to think, she couldn't put her finger on where she had seen him. Something with cookies?

Edward searched her face for any sign that she recognized him. He would understand if she couldn't remember, but he sure hoped she would.

Suddenly Bella's eyes lit up, her mind soon recognized the bronze haired, green eyed man.

Bella stood up; her hands were placed firmly on her hips. "You're that boy my father sent to juvenile a few years back, you're Edward Masen!"

Edward gave her a half grin, seeming pleased that she finally remembered something about him, even if it wasn't a good thing. "Yes, you're right. And I wasn't guilty."

Bella cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean not guilty? You raped a poor girl!"

Edward growled loudly, whipping his head up to glare at her. "NO! I didn't. That pathetic excuse of a girl was upset that she couldn't get into my pants. She pushed me and I simply pushed back."

Bella narrowed her eyes, "So you killed my father and kidnapped me because my father sent you to kid jail for being not guilty? I'm sorry but you're crazy."

Shaking his head, Edward chuckled to himself, "No, my dear, sweet Bella. That was not my reason for what I have done."

"Then why?" Bella said angrily, crossing her arms as frustrated tears started to spill from her eyes.

Edward felt pained at seeing his precious love cry, but he knew he would have to explain why he did it. He just hoped she didn't try running away anymore after he tells her why he took her.

"He took me away from something that was mine, and I didn't quite like it," Edward said cautiously, turning to pick up his travel bag that was filled with some clothes. He reached in and pulled out a plain white t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans.

Bella watched his actions, "What exactly did he take you away from? Surely it wasn't something more important than a human's life." She was glaring daggers at him now, hoping to burn a whole into his big head.

Shrugging, Edward smirked. "To me, I would have rather died then to be away from her." He suddenly took off his shirt, showing off his nicely toned chest and abs. All those free days he had in juvenile gave him a lot of time to work out, besides he had to look good for his girl. "Don't worry, I'm just changing," he said quickly once he saw the look on her face. "Unless you want to?" Edward wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her gag and wave him off.

"No thanks, I rather stay a virgin until I'm married," Bella said, covering her eyes as Edward started to undo his pants. "So. you killed my father for a chick? I still don't understand why I am here, why didn't you kill me too?"

Edward grabbed her arms, pulling her hands away from her face, making Bella squeal and struggle against his hold. She opened her to see him fully clothed and looking surprisingly handsome in some fresh clothes. She mentally smacked herself for thinking such thoughts.

"Don't ever hide that beautiful face of yours." Edward then let go of her, walking into the bathroom. She could hear the water in the sink running, indicating that he was washing his hands or face.

Bella gave a quick glance at the door but knew she wouldn't be able to make it there and unlock it before Edward. Sighing, she stood up, looking out the window, trying to see if she could tell where they were. Rain was slowly beginning to fall from the semi-sunny sky. "Well. we're still in Washington," she commented quietly.

"Yes we are," Edward said from behind her. "But we won't be for long."

Bella turned around and gave him a look, "Where are you taking me?"

"Like I would tell you," Edward scoffed, digging through his bag to pull out a clean blue blouse, a pair of shorts soon followed. "Here, change into this; I'm pretty sure they are your size."

Bella scowled at the clothes, shaking her head. "I'm not wearing that! You're crazy if you think I'll do what you say!"

Edward rolled his eyes, his face turned hard as he threw the clothes at her, "Well we all know that I'm crazy so you better start doing what I say before people around you start to die."

"You wouldn't kill anyone else, would you?"

"You want to bet?" Edward raised an eyebrow. "I've killed many people, I'm not afraid to add a few more people to my list."

Picking up the blouse, Bella examined the blue fabric, looking up to give Edward a worried glance. "Y-you else did you kill?"

Edward shook his head, "Not important, just hurry up and get changed, we need to check out of here and get on the road by eleven."

Bella crossed her arms, "And if I put up a fight?"

"Then your precious mother will soon be a widow who lost her daughter, husband, and ex husband all in one week," Edward said in a matter of fact, his words serious.

Bella looked down, her heart flipping at the mention of her mother. She nodded softly, picking up the shorts and walking to the bathroom.

Once she closed the door, Edward let out a huge breath of air. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He hated threatening her, but it had to be done. She was a stubborn little thing and he knew that she had grown up to be a strong independent young lady. He also knew that deep down she was still that little innocent girl he admired. And soon she will find herself falling for him just like he did for her. And he will kill anyone in order for it to happen.

_**AN: IMMM BAACKKK! Yes i have Returned and if back to take the story i should have never given away! Please for give me for abandoning this story, i seriously have no excuse. Anyway! I really hope you ALL like the change that i have done. As you can see she is no longer a little girl so i hope its much more easier to read :) Im sure some of you were expecting a little more darker Edward but i can insure you that he WILL come! Also i anyone liking this Bella? She's a little on edge and may not seem like she's very upset that Edward killed her father. But she really is! She just doesn't want to show any signs of weaknesses. **_

_**Please review! I'm sure i'll be updating soon, please spread the word that I'm back and taking over my story again!**_

_**Lots of Love**_

_**Izzy**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Taken by a Killer: Chapter Three**

"Ouch!" Bella cried, flinching as Edward's hold on her tightened. They were walking into the motel lobby, Edward was holding onto her arm tightly, giving her a warning to not do anything stupid. Bella kept tripping over her feet trying to keep up with the fast paced killer. He was clutching his bag while pushing Bella to the front desk. They were almost there and he prayed no one would recognize them as they were leaving.

Bella glanced to the side, seeing an old television playing the news. She was about to look away when she saw her face appear on the flashing screen. The lobby manager had his eyes glued to the screen until he heard Bella and Edward appear at the front of the desk. Edward immediately stiffened at seeing Bella's face on the T.V screen. His hands started to become sweaty and he felt his stomach tighten.

"Hope your stay was good?" The man inquired, looking Edward up and down, and then looking down at Bella. His eyes suddenly widened when he saw her fear stricken eyes stare into his. The forty year old man with grayish hair immediately noticed that she looked exactly like the young girl on the news.

Edward's eyes hardened, reaching into his pocket to grab the keys. "It was ok, the cleaning lady was nice."

As Edward handed him the keys, he watched as the mood of the man changed dramatically. He knew that the warm brown eyed man had recognized Bella and he would soon cause trouble.

"Right, just let me put these away and I'm going to have to get you to sign one more thing to confirm your stay," the manager stammered, bending down to 'put' the keys away when in reality he was trying to find the hidden police alarm.

Edward growled lowly, knowing what exactly the man was doing. Before Bella knew it, she was being let go and Edward drew out his gun pointing it directly at the man's head. Without a second thought, Edward pulled the trigger and a loud BANG filled the lobby. Bella screamed, covering her face as the now dead man fell to the ground with a bloody hole in the back of his head.

Without faltering, Edward leaned over the desk and reached in the drawer to pull out any money the man had stashed there. After shoving a bunch of dollar bills into his pocket, Edward picked up his bag and grabbed the frozen Bella. He pushed them towards the door, hearing police alarms coming from the other side of the building.

"Shit, shit, shit, fuck!" Edward shouted in hushed tones, pulling Bella to his silver Volvo. He opened the car door quickly, throwing his bag in the back before shoving Bella in the passenger seat and buckling her up. Bella didn't fight; she was still shocked about the event that played out in front of her own eyes.

Edward was in his seat and pulling out of the parking lot without a second to spare.

"Here, count this for me," Edward demanded, reaching into his pocket to pull out the money he stole from the motel. He gave them to Bella who took it with shaking hands.

After looking at the money and mumbling a few things under her breath, she looked up and gave Edward an answer, "Thirteen dollars."

"Damn it," Edward blurted, accelerating to get into the left lane on the highway. "You hungry?"

Bella stared at him in disbelief, "Are you kidding? You just killed a man in front of me and now you're asking if I am hungry? Unbelievable."

Edward shook his head, "Sorry for being hungry, now let me ask again. Are you hungry?" He glared at the road in front of him, passing cars as he sped past them.

Bella wanted to tell him no, that she rather starve then share a meal with him. But the gnawing in her stomach became too painful to ignore; and without knowing it, Bella was nodding her head yes.

Edward smirked, "Alrighty, McDonald's it is!" Then he put his right blinker on and merged off the exit to pull up into a decent McDonalds. "Order off the Dollar Menu, as you can see we don't have much money to spend," he told her, pulling into the drive through. "And don't do anything funny, I seriously don't want to turn this into the McDonald's Massacre."

Bella shuddered, nodding while leaning back into the comfy seat. "I'll just have a cheeseburger."

"No fries? Or a drink?" Edward asked, looking at the menu. "Shit, fat foods can be so expensive nowadays."

Bella shook her head, looking out the window to watch nothing in particular.

Edward smiled; glad his angel wasn't a greedy eater.

**AN: Here's another little chapter! I know its not much but it came out to ya'll quicker. **

**The person, who adopted this story but never really did anything with it, is now putting this story up for adoption. Which I feel like she has no right to do that since it's still MY story…but oh well she can do whatever she wants as long as she changes the title. But she said that that the title stays the same. *Rolls eyes* I'm sorry if I'm sounding like a bitch right now but I think that is seriously not okay. So if you see another Taken by a Killer anywhere on Twilight Fan fiction that look similar to this story, please let me know! Much appreciated!**

**Lots of Love**

**Abigail Izzy**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Here's a sneak peak of the next chapter!**

"Is it money that you want, my mother can get it for you."

"I don't want your money."

"Then what do you want from me!"

"I want…I want…You"

"Me? What about me?"

"Everything, I want you. You're my life, and I want you to love me."

"You're fucking Crazy."


End file.
